Le coup du J'ai menti
by Darness K. M
Summary: Une discussion banale qui tourne au vinaigre, ça arrive tellement souvent.


Le coup du « J'ai menti ».

« Scott, ça y est ! C'est la fin du monde ! » Déclara l'hyperactif.  
« Ho... Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Demanda L'alpha en haussant un sourcil.  
« Je discutais avec Jackson hier soir sur skype, et je devais couper pour aller dormir, et là tu sais pas ce qu'il m'a dis ? Non, évidemment que tu sais pas ! Il m'a dis... Bonne nuit. »

Scott regarda son meilleur ami, se demandant s'il devait rire ou non. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Stiles insista.

« Il m'a dis Bonne nuit !  
\- J'ai compris, Stiles. Jackson t'a dis bonne nuit. C'est bien.. non ?  
\- Jackson ne dit pas Bonne nuit ! Il dit, salut, bye, meurt dans ton sommeil, mais pas Bonne nuit !  
\- Tant qu'il ne dit pas qu'il t'aime... »

Stiles ouvrit, puis ferma la bouche, il venait de bugger en imaginant Jackson lui dire qu'il l'aime.

O O O

Après 5 longues minutes de buggage, où Stiles resta simplement là, le regard perplexe, ce qui n'étonna même pas son ami ayant trop l'habitude. Scott continuait à lire son livre quand Stiles dé-bugga.

« Pourquoi il me dirait qu'il m'aime ? » L'alpha haussa les épaules.  
« Pourquoi pas ? » Cette phrase qui ne répondait à rien et à tout en même temps, fit froncer les sourcils de Stiles.  
« Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il me dise ça ! Il ne dit même pas ça à ses propres parents !  
\- Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas ses parents ?  
\- Et moi, il m'aimerait ? ça n'a pas de sens enfin ! Tu réalises ce que tu dis ?!  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que non ? Tu n'es pas dans sa tête.  
\- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais lui demander ! » Scott haussa les sourcils.  
« Tu vas lui demander, comme ça, de but en blanc, s'il t'aime ?  
\- Exactement ! Comme ça je te prouverais que ce n'est absolument pas le cas !  
\- Ho... » Scott ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire. « Tu filmeras ça, j'espère ? »

Stiles lui tira la langue pour toute réponse. Comment ils en étaient arrivé là, déjà ?

O O O

Le soir venu, Stiles appela Jackson sur Skype, sans préavis, alors que le jeune homme était peut-être occupé... Si c'était le cas, tant pis. Il accepta tout de même l'appel, haussant un sourcil.

« Stiles ? Un soucis ?  
\- Pas vraiment un soucis, mais est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Ce fut au tour de Jackson de bugger. Au point que Stiles se demanda si ce n'était pas Skype.

« Euh... non ?  
\- Bien, avec un peu plus de conviction maintenant, parce que là tu ne convaincras jamais Scott !  
\- Je... » Jackson soupira et se mordilla un peu la lèvre.  
« Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est bien ça ?  
\- Franchement, Stiles... Je suis sorti avec Lydia alors que je ne l'aimais pas. Je passe mon temps à rabaisser Scott. Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Je me suis même rapproché de Derek, je suis devenu un loup-garou.. Pourquoi à ton avis ?  
\- Parce que... tu veux être le meilleur et te sentir supérieur ?  
\- Bon sang... je voulais être parfait pour attirer ton attention. » Un long silence s'en suivis, ce n'était pas facile pour le Whittemore d'avouer ça, et ça se sentait. « Stiles, je... »

Stiles coupa soudainement la conversation, de peur d'entendre la suite.

O O O

Stiles était resté là, ahuri devant son écran, son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir se reconnecter, jusqu'à ce que...

« Putain de bordel de merde. » Si son père avait été là, il se ferait reprendre sur son langage, mais là... Mais là ! C'était tellement énorme qu'il ne pouvait y croire.

Paniquant légèrement, il appela évidement son meilleur ami, catastrophé.

« Stiles ?  
\- Scott, putain... Tu... Tu le savais ? T'étais au courant c'est ça ?  
\- Calme-toi... de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Jackson, il... Il.. !  
\- Hé bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Jackson ? Tu lui as demandé s'il t'aime, c'est ça ?  
\- Ouais voilà, c'est ça ! Et au départ il a dis non, tu vois, sauf qu'après... Bah en gros il m'expliquait que c'était pas vraiment le cas... et j'ai coupé la conversation avant qu'il puisse terminer.  
\- Ho. Ha ben alors ça... Je l'avais pas vu venir.  
\- Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Je faiiiis quoiiiii ?  
\- Commence par arrêter de paniquer et heu... T'as pensé que c'était peut-être une blague de mauvais goût ?  
\- Heu... non...  
\- Dans tous les cas, essaie d'en discuter avec lui... Cal-me-ment.  
\- Calmement, calmement, c'est facile à dire pour toi, t'es toujours calme !  
\- Je sais, Stiles, moi aussi je t'aime. »

Et Scott raccrocha le plus naturellement du monde. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé, au final.

O O O

Stiles faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre en réfléchissant le plus vite possible, en gros tout le contraire d'être calme. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et s'assit devant son ordinateur pour rappeler Jackson. Qui affichait un grand sourire satisfait à présent, Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Ne me dis pas que...

\- J'ai menti ?

\- Enfoiré ! » Jackson ne put retenir un petit ricanement de parfait connard.

« C'était trop tentant, et toi tu n'as pas marché, tu as carrément couru !

\- Gnagnagna, c'est pas ma faute, okay ? C'est Scott et ses idées bizarre là ! Quand je lui ai parlé que tu m'avais dis bonne nuit, il m'a répondu que ça aurait pu être pire et que t'aurais pu me dire que tu m'aimais et je comprenais pas ! Alors je lui ai répondu que j'allais te poser la question et lui prouver qu'il a tort !

\- Je me demande bien où il est allé chercher ça. Je crois que ton meilleur ami commence un peu à perdre les pédales à force de traîner avec toi.

\- Ha bah voilà, je l'attendais celle-là ! Ça va être de ma faute ce coup-ci !

\- Non, parce que Scott a choisi de rester avec toi, c'est son choix, il n'a plus qu'à assumer.

\- Tu sais, je pourrais finir par le prendre mal ce que tu dis !

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me reprocher de dire la vérité ?

\- Non, parce que je sais que tu le fais exprès pour m'énerver, alors rien que pour te contredire, je ne vais pas m'énerver. » Le sourire de Jackson s'étira d'autant plus.

« Bonne nuit, Stiles.

\- Ouais, fais de beaux rêves Whittemore. »

Décidément, il avait du mal avec ses « bonne nuit ».

O O O

Jackson soupira en se laissant aller contre sa chaise de bureau, il n'imaginait pas qu'une conversation avec Stiles pourrait tourner comme ça. Il ne pensait pas non plus que Scott puisse avoir des soupçons. À moins que ce soit un hasard ? Non. Impossible. Il avait été à deux doigts de tout avouer sans retour en arrière possible, heureusement que Stiles avait raccroché, ça lui avait remis les idées en place, évidemment que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Même si beaucoup de gens craquaient sur lui, ce n'était effectivement pas le cas de l'hyperactif ! Mais à quoi avait-il pensé ?! Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui fera le plus grand bien.

* * *

 **Alors... Par où je commence ? Déjà, bonsoir. Comme certains le savent, parce que je l'ai dis sur ma page FB, je mets des chapitres de côtés pour pouvoir me faire un calendrier solide au mois d'Août. ( Comptez mi-Août même ) Surtout que jusque-là ça ne va pas être évident d'écrire et que j'ai pas mal d'OS à écrire pour divers trucs auquel je me suis inscrite. ( Mais pourquoi tu fais ça alors que t'as déjà plein de choses en cours ? Ben... Parce que je suis maso, je suppose. )**

 **Sinon, au sujet de cette fic ! Parce que j'aurais pu la garder au chaud jusqu'en Août mais non ! Déjà, je l'avais commencé sur ma page facebook, la petite scène avec Stiles qui annonce à Scott que Jackson lui a dis bonne nuit, on m'a demandé la suite et une fois de plus, je suis faible...**

 **Mais à présent j'ai besoin de votre avis ! Déjà, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas rester sur cette fin. u.u Donc, deux solutions, soit j'en fais une vrai fictions avec plusieurs chapitres qui va donc tourner autour de ce couple... OU BIEN, seconde idée qui me botte vachement plus, je fais plusieurs OS sur ce thème, à chaque fois en deux parties, avec des couples différents. Une partie "J'ai menti" et l'autre on va l'appeler... "L'abominable vérité." Voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Dites-moi tout que je prépare un peu la suite ! ;) Bisous à vous tous et merci de me lire !**


End file.
